Hetalia: States & Capitals
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: what makes a contry? it's loyal fallowers of course! a Contry is nothing with out his/her eldest child-the capital-to back them up! a serease of one-shots, requests being taken don't worry, I'll try to avoid Marry-sues!
1. Berline and Paris get in a fight

A/N: me and mu buds came up with the idea to show case the world's states and capitals over cheese fries (typical Americans!), we don't have very many idea's just this one, and one about the great state of Texas, so if you have any ideas for us, feel free to send away!

* * *

><p>Things you should know:<p>

Bianca- Paris's human name

Amelia- Berlin's human name

Berlin sat up and stretched, her long blond hair uncharacteristically wild and messy, she reached over to her bedside table, for the little gold cross pendent, a gift from her father, only to find that it wasn't there!

She sucked in an annoyed breath.

She knew exactly who had it!

Berlin threw her blankets off, and stopped out of the room, not even bothering to get dressed or bush her hair first!

"PARIS!" Her heavy voice rang out echoing down the halls, as she gritted her teeth and balling her hands on fists, she was almost steaming she was so mad!

She found the other blond girl, standing in the hallway talking to a few unimportant cities and towns.

"Paris, you bitch give it back!" Berlin commanded, grabbing Paris by the front of her loud purple dress.

"What ever are you talking about?" Paris asked, her painted grey eyes gleaming with mischief, ruby lips twisting themselves into a smile. She was lying "I didn't take anything from you! Why would I go in your room?"

"My necklace you frogy bitch, what did you do with it?" Berlin replied giving Paris one hard shake.

"oh~ You mean this?" Paris said pointing to her chest were a gold cross gleamed, she gave Berlin a hard shove causing the fabric of Paris's dress to slip from her hands "Catch me if you can!"

And with that Paris took of running down the corridors at full speed, Berlin hot on her tail.

"You're not going to catch me, Nazi Slut!" Paris, replied, feeling cock enough to turn around and look at Berlin.

"Shut up and give me back my necklace, Frog Whore!" Berlin shrieked in reply, reaching up and grabbed the hymen of Paris's dress.

Paris let out a shriek and side stepped into the closest room, giving Berlin enough time to catch up to her, and tackle her onto the large wooden table that sat in the middle of the room.

The German girl straddled the older blond and rapped her finger's around her throat. "Take it off!" she yelled, shaking Bianca violently. "Take it off!"

"Ah- Amelia!" Paris shrieked, grabbing onto Berlins hands "stop it, that hurts!"

"Take it off!" Berlin moved one of her hand from Bianca's throat to her long silky flaxen hair.

"Amelia! Stop it, I can't breath!"

The two girls were so caught up in their little game of life or death, that they didn't notice the group of countries gathering for their daily meeting. Until somebody said something

"Amelia, Bianca, perhaps you should take your strange lesbian sex fetishes else were!" Francis said, Berlin and Paris froze, the blond girl on top turned around to see most of Europe watching, and she strangled Paris in her underwear (if you don't get this, go watch the Secret Garden). Bianca took Amelia's embarrassment as an opportunity to remove the clasp of Berlin's necklace, and trusted it into her hands.

"here! Now get the hell off me!" Paris whined, and Amelia complied, jumping down to the floor, and not making any eye contact with anyone as she existed, she suddenly felt very self contuse about walking around in her undergarments. Somebody gave her their jacket, but she was too mortified to notice who it was.

when the two capitals got out side, Berlin looked and Paris with irritation in her blue eyes "I don't know how, but you planed that!" Amelia hissed, ajusting the large jacket slightly. "You're evil!"

Bianca just snickered, grabbed Berlin around the waist stunning her long enough for Paris to kissed her hard on the lips, this, of course, only erned her a scream and a slap from the younger girl, as she tried to struggle away.

"Get away!" Berlin hissed as Paris trailed kisses down her neck.

"Oh, getting a taste of your own medican are we now?" Bianca giggled, this earned her a hard kick to the shins. Paris let out a gasp and released Berlin, and she stormed off.

It was always like this between Paris and Berlin, Paris would pick and pick at Berlin until she snapped, and then Paris would run and Berlin would chase her, inevitably catch her, then beat the snot out of her, then she would sexualy asult Berlin, rinse, lather, repeat.

No body knew exactly why the did it, though many people had their suspicions that it was their strange way of flirting with each other, but of course that's just crazy talk!

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think? Tell me please! Nami-san thinks there needs to be more Yuri in Hetalia, Yes Berlin is a girl, because Berlin is a girls name! I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer!

P.S.: Gotta love the French! :D

Chow!


	2. New York's problem with Texas

Hey all!

Sha-Sha-Shadow is back! With another installment of Hetalia: states and capitals! Now with out further a due, things you need to Know!

Miranda- Texas's human name

Vinnie- New York's human name

Andy- Okalahoma's human name

Louis- Louisiana's human name

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things New York could not stand, nice weather, Chicago- well actually the only thing he could like was himself. But the one thing, the one person-if you could even call that illiterate little pig a human-he couldn't stand the most was Texas.<p>

The only brunet of the fifty states just rubbed him the wrong way… the fact that She kicked his ass in the civil war (the Texas brigade never lost a battle), the way she constantly criticizing the way he treated people, and the way she didn't even pay his hate any mind (she was already too busy bickering with Andy and Louis).

But what annoyed him the most was the fact that she would never admit that he knew good food!

"Come on Miranda, just admit it!" Vinnie yelled pounding his fist on the table, as Texas sat with her feat propped up finishing her rack of ribs. "I make good pizza!"

"Vinnie!" Texas sighed "Italy would cry if he tasted your pizza!" he threw the bone- now stripped clean onto her plate "further more, I will never admit you know food, because you steal everything you make from other countries and states… your BBQ is to vinegary by the way!"

"that's how it's supposed to taste!" New York yelled.

"Honey, I invented BBQ, don't you dare tell me how it's supposed to taste!" Texas hissed.

"I don't get you!" New York finally said. "why can't you just admit that I make good food!"

"Baby, let me give you a little history lesson!" Texas replied sitting up letting her dark blue eyes pears into the back of Vinnie's scull. "you know in my very early years I lived under big brother Franc?" she asked.

"N-no, I didn't…" New York replied.

"Honey, I've been owned by more countries than China!" Texas replied. "But anyways, for a very short time in my early years Louis and I lived under France, instead of England, like you! Now do you suppose that someone with a French back ground would ever admit that a person with an English background knows food?" Texas asked with a small smile.

New York gritted his teeth, not giving an answer, Texas giggled got up and left the restaurant.

… yes indeed, New York hated that southern bitch!

* * *

><p>~Writertalia~<p>

Writer fun facts

Miranda- she first realized she was Bisexual when she saw Shakira's music video for "hips don't lie" for the first time.

Kari- he real name is Caroline, but her mother has a hard time saying that, so everyone calls her Kari

Avery- he's Muslim

Daniela- she likes to entertain herself by shocking people with a cattle prod


End file.
